User blog:Kathleen123/Degrassi: Season 11 (MY WAY)
SEASON 11: 2011-2012 MAIN CAST (Graduates) *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair, the over-achiever *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne, the home-wrecker *Adam Butcher as Calvin Sharp, the new roomate (NEW) (Seniors) - (12th Grade) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, the rebel *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, the non-believer *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa, the secret keeper *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan, the captain of the football team *James Edward Campbell as Mark "Fitz" Fitzgerald, the reformed bully (Juniors) - (11th Grade) *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie, the teen father *Jahmil French as Dave Turner, the new football player *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, the goody-two shoes *AJ Saudin as Connor Deslauriers, the computer lover *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, the one with the clean slate *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, the teen mother *Jordan Toddesy as Adam Torres, the FTM looking to find himself *Spencer van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp, the outcast with little friends (Sophomores) - (10th Grade) *Taysha Fuller as Jessica Martello, the one who wants to be recognized *Alexandria Benoit as Sadie Rowland, the friend of the one who wants to be recognized *Max Morrow as Liam West, the kid with a secret (NEW) *Vanessa Morgan as Monica Cooper, the girl with an agenda (NEW) (Adults) *Stefan Brogen as Archie Simpson, Degrassi's Principal *Cory Lee as Ms. Oh, the Media Immersions teacher *Romona Milano as Audra Torres, the over protective mother *Paula Boudreau as Ms. Dawes, the English and Art teacher *Michael Kinney as Mr. Armstrong, the Math teacher and Football Coach RECURRING *Jessica Amlee as Terra Richmount, the spoiled teen actress (NEW) *Alexander Conti as Diego Rodriguez, the wannabe (NEW) GUEST STARS *James Kirk as Kevin-Charles Guthrie, the out-of-prison father *Kristin Kreuk as Carla Petty, the agent of Terra SEASON 11: 2011-2012 (40 EPISODES) 001. "Can't Help Falling In Love With You, (Part One)" - '''Holly J. and Fiona attend their freshman year at Yale University, and Fiona starts to fall for her college instructor, Barry Trueman. Meanwhile, Holly J. settles in with her and Fiona's new roommate, Calvin. Back at Degrassi, Alli is deciding to start anew, and Clare convinces Alli to go to a "Rebirth" Christian meeting, once Alli goes there she is targeted by everyone for her actions, and Alli decides to leave. '''002. "Can't Help Falling In Love With You, (Part Two)" - '''Fiona tells Holly J. about her and Trueman dating, and Holly J. decides to warn her of the possibilities of dating an instructor. Holly J. starts to get feelings for her roommate Calvin, and wonders if he feels the same. Alli tells Clare that her reform group targeted her as the bad girl, and Clare decides to stand up for her friend, even if it means getting kicked out of the group herself. '''003. "Love The Way You Lie, (Part One)" - '''Fiona is on a date with Trueman, and soon learns that she is subject to an affair. Clare, now that she is out of the reform group decides that she is ready to sleep with Eli. Meanwhile, Holly J. decides to throw a dinner for Calvin, and he brings over his girlfriend, Tabitha, and Holly J. feels stupid. '''004. "Love The Way You Lie, (Part Two)" - '''Fiona decides to dump Trueman and end the affair before his family is destroyed. Clare buys condoms and decides to open one of them up to see how it looks. Holly J. and Calvin get into an argument and Calvin learns that Holly J. has feelings for him. '''005. "God Only Knows, (Part One)" - '''Clare's parents visit. Fitz starts to wonder what made his mother kick his father out of the house. Dave tries out for the football team, just to impress Sadie, who Connor and Wesley say will never fall for him. Fitz learns that his father was a pedophile, and this could be some relation to why he was once a bully. '''006. "God Only Knows, (Part Two)" - '''Clare's parents confront her about the open condom that her mother found when making up her bed. Dave manages to make the team, and Sadie talks to him for the first time, and they make a date. Fitz doesn't know how to deal with his newfound knowledge about his father. '''007. "Like A Boy, (Part One)" - '''Adam tries to rebound after his break up with Fiona and goes after a new girl, Terra. Drew and Bianca are up to their old tricks once again, when they start to drink. Meanwhile, Eli and Clare deal with their relationship. '''008. "Like A Boy, (Part Two)" - '''Terra learns that Adam is a girl and decides to break off their relationship, after she pushes him down the steps. Drew arrives home drunk and his mother decides that he needs to learn, so Drew decides that he is going to leave the house. Eli and Clare come to terms that they will never be what the other wants them to be, so they decide to breakup. '''009. "When 2 Became 1, (Part One)" - '''Jenna and K.C. start to take care of their baby together, but when Drew and K.C. start to hang out more and more, Jenna feels as if K.C. is abandoning her. Adam feels lost, and Jenna is there to help him. Meanwhile, Owen is forced to turn to steroids when his game is thrown off. '''010. "When 2 Became 1, (Part Two)" - '''Jenna and Adam kiss, and Jenna starts to feel as if Adam is the one for her. K.C. states that his son should'nt have two mommies, and this insults Adam. Meanwhile, Owen gets away with taking steroids. '''011. "My Father's Eyes, (Part One)" - '''K.C. returns home and finds his mom and his father waiting there for him. K.C.'s father tries to apologize, but K.C. runs out of the house. Dave wants to have sex with Sadie, and she is skeptical. Alli starts to fall for Drew once more, but doesn't want to be with him because of what happened last time. '''012. "My Father's Eyes, (Part Two)" - '''K.C. and Jess cope, and Jess convinces K.C. that he needs to have his father in his life, this causes K.C. to fall for Jess and accept his father's apology. Dave and Sadie have sex. Drew reassures Alli that he has changed and he has left behind everything, including his mother. Alli then wants to know where Drew is living, and he states an apartment that his father paid for. '''013. "Help Wanted, (Part One)" - '''Drew gets a job to support himself. Alli visits him on the job and starts to tell him how to work. Meanwhile, Owen's drug addiction starts to worsen. Eli decides that it's time to move on from Clare and tries to do it with sophomore Terra. '''014. "Help Wanted, (Part Two)" - '''Drew tells Alli off, and this causes them to breakup and Alli states that this time she might not be with him again. Owen falls out during practice. Terra tells Eli and Clare that they are being stupid and that they need to be back together. '''015. "Starting Over Again, (Part One)" - '''Connor starts to fall for Monica, who has no clue if she wants to be with him or not. Holly J. receives mixed signals from Calvin, after his breakup with Tabitha. Meanwhile, Adam feels as if Jenna is being secretive. '''016. "Starting Over Again, (Part Two)" - '''Monica decides to go with Connor. Holly J. and Calvin become a couple. Adam learns that Jenna is ashamed of him, but Jenna reassures him that she will try to not worry about what people think. '''017. "Antisocial, (Part One)" - '''Terra starts to fall for Liam, and he tries to scare her off. Connor learns that Monica is rich, and soon learns that his father has been sending letters about needing money. Wesley starts to think that Connor and Dave have abandoned him, so he starts to feel as if he is no longer needed. '''018. "Antisocial, (Part Two)" - '''Terra learns that Liam is poor, and tries to find it in her heart to tell him that she doesn't care. Connor starts to steal money from Monica, and send it to his father. Wesley is bullied, and Dave and Connor aren't there to protect him. '''019. "Time In A Bottle, (Part One)" - '''Monica learns that Connor stole from her and decides to breakup with him. Drew tries to apologize to Alli, but she isn't going to make the same mistake another time. Wesley is pushed too far, by another bully and this time he has had enough, he goes home and finds a gun. '''020. "Time In A Bottle, (Part Two)" - '''Connor apologizes to Monica, and she accepts his apology as long as he promises not to do it again. Wesley brings the gun to school and shoots it and the school is placed on lockdown. Alli learns that she might want to be with Drew when he protects her and stays with her the whole time the lockdown is in place. '''SEASON 11: 2011-2012 (THE NEXT HALF) '021. "Disease Of Conceit, (Part One)" - '''Everyone returns to Degrassi, Alli is still afraid of going into the school, and skips her first day back. Dave has to deal with Sadie who wants to breakup. Meanwhile, K.C. decides to introduce his son to his father. '''022. "Disease Of Conceit, (Part Two)" - '''Alli learns that she has a phobia. Dave learns that Sadie has Syphillis, and he may have contracted it too. K.C. and his father start to bond, until his father has to leave. '''023. "Missing, (Part One)" - '''K.C.'s father leaves, and Jenna and K.C. learn that their baby is missing. Bianca goes to a party. Eli and Clare contemplate having sex. '''024. "Missing, (Part Two)" - '''K.C. learns that his father kidnapped his and Jenna's son, they manage to get him back, and K.C.'s father goes to jail for kidnapping. Bianca is drugged and almost raped, but Owen manages to save her in time. Eli and Clare are caught in the mood, by Eli's parents. '''025. "Fame, (Part One)" - '''Terra learns that her career is fading away and she has to make a choice between the movie life and her life with Liam. Bianca decides to create a dance squad, "The Dollz", and Alli decides to join, thinking that this will feel the void of the Power Squad being dropped. '''026. "Fame, (Part Two)" - '''Terra makes her choice to be with Liam, no matter what. Bianca and Alli become friends and they learn what the other has went through. '''027. "Kiss Me, (Part One)" - '''Holly J. and Calvin start to date on a regular basis, and Holly J. feels as if there is no room for her college life. Connor and Monica hit a snag in their relationship when Connor starts to cut himself to deal with Wesley's death. '''028. "Kiss Me, (Part Two)" - '''Calvin decides to lay off of Holly J., so she can have room to do her work, and she is glad that she has found someone so caring. Connor decides that cutting himself is not a way to deal with pain. '''029. "Better Man, (Part One)" - '''Adam takes Jenna on the date of her lifetime, and Jenna's purse is stolen. Owen returns to school, and decides that he is going to create a "reform" group of his own at Degrassi. Dave learns that his test results should be back soon. '''030. "Better Man, (Part Two)" - '''Adam starts to feel as if he can't protect Jenna, due to her purse being snatched. Owen learns that he is making a difference in a lot of lives, especially Sadie's. Dave learns that he is safe, and he decides that he will be more careful. '''031. "I Don't Give A Damn About My Reputation, (Part One)" - '''Jess decides to make a reputation for herself, and this could jeopardize her relationship with K.C. Drew and Alli start to show that they are dating once more, and everyone starts to talk, because they think that Alli is easy. '''032. "I Don't Give A Damn About My Reputation, (Part Two)" - '''K.C. and Jess manage to piece their relationship together. Alli decides to ignor everyone's comments and learns that she and Drew are meant to be. '''033. "A Little's Enough, (Part One)" - '''Clare is confronted by school bitch, Jess about why she is dating Eli if he is athias. Drew's mother wants him to come back home. Meanwhile, Fiona starts to get letters from a secret admirer. '''034. "A Little's Enough, (Part Two)" - '''Clare tries to find it in her heart to prove that Jess is wrong about her and Eli being together. Drew decides to move back in to ease his mother's guilt. Fiona learns that her secret admirer is Trueman. '''035. "Tik Tok, (Part One)" - '''Holly J. is stuck with her term paper, and decides to plagiarise Calvin's to get it done easier. Meanwhile, Fiona sends out an restraining order on Trueman. K.C. throws a party. '''036. "Tik Tok, (Part Two)" - '''Holly J. learns that Calvin is going to be kicked out of Yale, due to Holly J. never having a plagiarism offense on her portfolio. Fiona learns that Trueman has decided to leave Yale University. K.C.'s mother's window is smashed. '''037. "Things A Momma Don't Know, (Part One)" - '''K.C. and Drew try to replace K.C.'s mother's window, before she returns home. Fitz gets a letter from his father to come and see him, but he doesn't know what he is going to do. '''038. "Things A Momma Don't Know, (Part Two)" - '''K.C. and Drew replace the window, but K.C. still tells his mother, after feeling guilty. Fitz decides that he isn't going to see his father because he could not be what he expects. '''039. "I Can't Stop Loving You, (Part One)" - '''Fiona, Holly J., and Calvin decide to install an alarm system. Alli takes on the growing attention that her parents are giving a visiting Sav. Liam decides to make a band, and includes Diego and Jess. '''040. "I Can't Stop Loving You, (Part Two)" - '''Fiona opens the door to Trueman who tries to assault her, and Calvin takes him down, and the police are informed. Sav apologizes to Alli, and decides to give her tickets to see Rihana, who will be playing in Chicago. Liam, Diego, and Jess decide to book their first gig. '''MOVIE: ' '''041. "Degrassi: Spring Break In Chicago, (Part One)" - '''Alli decides to go to Chicago to see Rihanna and she decides to take Drew, Liam, Diego, and Jess with her. Meanwhile, Fitz decides to go see his father, and Clare suggests that she and Eli go with him for support. '''042. "Degrassi: Spring Break In Chicago, (Part Two)" - '''Drew decides to win Alli back, after a girl named Frangelica tries to ease her way into their relationship. Fitz forgives his father, and Fitz, Clare, and Eli head back to Toronto. Alli and Drew are back together, and Liam, Diego, and Jess open for Rihanna. '''043. "Graduation Day, (Part One)" - '''Eli, Bianca, Drew, Fitz, and Owen prepare to graduate. Meanwhile Clare tries to think of ways to improve herself next year. Holly J., Fiona, and Calvin decide that they are going to move out. '''044. "Graduation Day, (Part Two)" - '''Eli, Bianca, Drew, and Fitz graduate and Owen is held back because of his absences when he was on drugs. Clare learns that she is going to prove herself to a lot of people next year. Holly J., Fiona, and Calvin say goodbye to one another. Category:Blog posts